Simple Thoughts
by CreepCornerInc
Summary: Naminé wakes up in a strange castle, and eventually comes upon a strange room with a strange boy in it. Light implications of Ven/Naminé, but nothing major. Please read and review!


A/N: Hey there guys! Olivia here. This is my first fic that I've uploaded to this account. I wrote this up on a whim, and it's not all that great considering I haven't gotten it proof-read by anyone, but I think it's alright. I'll probably go back and edit it pretty quickly here, honestly. Anyways, I hope you all like it! Please review it, if you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. If I did, this probably would have been canon.

* * *

It had been a while since she had woken up. When she thought about it, she wasn't even sure how long it had been; wasn't sure of anything, really. Even her name was a mystery to her. She hardly knew what she looked like. She was vaguely aware of her white dress, pale skin, blonde hair, but everything else was unknown to her. It didn't exactly bother her, though. She couldn't think a logical reason as to why she should care about her appearance, so she didn't. At this point in time, her thoughts were very short and straight to the point.

At first, she had spent her days sitting in the same room she had been born in. She was perfectly content sitting alone in that white room. But soon enough she grew bored. There just had to be something more to the world than just this, right? So one day, she stood for the first time and took her first shaky steps over to the large door of the room.

She wasn't sure what she had expected, but this wasn't it. The hallway was painfully similar to her own rom. Pure white, with nothing to decorate it. No windows, no mirrors, no flowers. There wasn't even a clear light source. The girl didn't have much else to do but wander around, trying to remember where she had already been and where she hadn't. After a while (once again, she couldn't be sure how long it had been), she began to leave doors open, in hopes that she might at least be able to find her way back. It wasn't the best system, but she couldn't think of anything much better.

It was hard to tell how long this went on for. The girl didn't seem to get tired at all. Nor would she become hungry, or thirsty. She wondered if this was supposed to be some sort of limbo. But she couldn't find a reason to care about what this place was, so she didn't.

Her thoughts were still very simple.

Wandering began to grow boring for her. It wasn't like anything changed. The rooms all looked the same, the hallways all look the same. Nothing was interesting for her. So she picked a room, and went and sat down at the table. This would be her room, she decided.

It was then she became aware of just how alone she was in this castle she had found herself in. She hadn't found anything to show that someone else was there, and no evidence of anyone being there before her. It didn't bother her too much, though. There was no real reason for her to care about that, after all.

She spent a minimal amount of time exploring the room. She ran her hand across the books on the shelf, but wasn't interested enough to pick any of them up. She didn't really know how she knew what they were, either; she just did. There wasn't anything on the table, and the only other items in the room were the chairs and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

It was a nice room, she decided. Not great, not interesting, just nice. She plucked a book off the shelf and sat down at her table, hoping to maybe find out about who and where she was.

It would be a few days before she left her room again. This time there wasn't any particular reason for it. She just left, bring a book with her so she could tear the pages and make a trail to lead her back to her room.

It didn't take her long to find herself in a new part of the castle. She was quite pleased to find that this area was at least a little different from the others. There were mirrors on the walls, as well as a few small tables. At the end of the hall was a large door. She wondered if she had managed to find to exit to this place. It might be nice to see what else there was besides this white abyss of a castle, she thought. She caught glimpses of herself in the mirrors on either side, but didn't pay much attention to herself. She had already decided that her appearance didn't matter.

Upon opening the door she found that is was not the exit. Instead, she found a boy.

This had not been what she was looking for. In fact, she was almost tempted to leave him there. His presence was of no meaning to her, she didn't see a reason why she should stay with him.

Her thoughts were still simple, but for once she decided to go against her thoughts.

She approached him, careful but confident at the same time. She looked him over as she approached. His hair was spiky and blond- not like hers, though. His was more golden. His clothing was strange to her. She was sure that his pants did not need to be that baggy, and the piece of armor on his arm seemed to be unnecessary.

The thing she couldn't quite understand was why his eyes were closed, and why his chest was rising and falling so slowly. She examined him closer, Moving her head to try and get a better look at his down-turned face. She tried poking his cheek, but all it seemed to do was turn his face a bit. For some reason, he just wouldn't move on his own.

The girl wondered if her was waiting for her to say something. From what she had read in her books, people usually took vocal cues. Maybe that would work?

"Excuse me?" her voice was quiet and a bit rough from it having never been used. She cleared her throat quickly, and tried again.

"Could you please do something?"

She was quite pleased at the result of her request.

The room she was in slowly was bathed in a blue light, and remained this way for a few moments before going back to it's original pure white tone. After the strange glow had come and gone, the boy in front of her began to slowly open his eyes. Once his eyes were fully open, he sat straight up, as if he had touched something hot. Right away she noticed that his eyes were a brilliant blue, and she couldn't help but stare at him for a moment.

She made sure that she was the first one to speak, "Who are you?"

The blond boy looked at her with confusion, almost as if he had been expecting someone else. He still smiled at her, all the same, "My name is Ventus. Everyone calls me Ven though. What about you? What's your name?"

The girl shrugged and looked away from him, "I don't have a name. Not one that I know, at least. But... It's nice to meet you anyways, Ven."

"You don't have one?" Ventus frowned at her and scratched the back of his head. His movements were a bit jerky, and the girl couldn't help but wonder how long he had been sitting there, "Well, if you don't have one... You could always give yourself a name! Come on, pick anything you want."

This boy seemed awfully excited about a name that wouldn't even be his own, she thought, but she decided to humor him. She thought for a moment, going through things in her mind. Despite not knowing about herself, she seemed to know quite a bit about other things. She thought about names like Rose, or Autumn, but for some reason they just didn't sound right. She thought back to her books, trying to think of a name that she could stand.

She smiled despite herself, thinking back to one of the first books she had found in the castle.

"Naminé. My name is Naminé," yes, that was good. That one fit her.

Ventus hastily got up out of his chair, stumbling in the process. After regaining his balance, he grinned and held his hand out to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Naminé!"

She stared at his hand before carefully taking it in her. This was what people did upon meeting, right? He shook her hand enthusiastically before letting it drop, but the smile on his face remained.

"Hey, do you know where we are by any chance?" Ven looked around taking in the room for the first time since opening his eyes.

Naminé deflated a bit. She had been hoping that he might have been able to answer that question for her, "No, I'm not quite sure. I woke up here."

"Then we're in the same boat, aren't we?" the blond boy laughed a little before making his way back towards the door, "come on, why don't we try and find a way out of this place together? Maybe we can figure out why we're here, then."

Naminé was just about to follow him when he was pushed back by some invisible force. He frowned, and tried to exit the room through the open door once again, but found that he was unable to.

He turned back towards his companion, "hey, how did you get in here, anyways? Something won't let me leave."

Naminé shrugged, walking up next to him, "Right through here. It let me in alright... Maybe we can't get out?"

She decided to test this theory by putting her hand through the door, and found that she had no trouble. She then stepped through the door and back out into the hall, and looked back at Ven, "try again. Maybe it only lasted for a little bit?"

He was still unable to leave, though, and Naminé wondered why he looked like he was about to cry.

"I can't leave this room, Naminé... Do you think you could try and see what's keeping me in here?" Ven seemed so sad, and Naminé just couldn't say no to him in that moment, but couldn't help but wonder how long that could take. The castle seemed infinite, and finding the source of the problem, and then fixing it, seemed like it could be quite the task.

She suddenly remembered the book that she had been carrying around with her. She looked down at it, and opened it up. She was suddenly glad that she had only been tearing out pieces of the first few pages.

"Of course... Here, take this," Naminé handed her book to him through the door, "It's a book I found in my room. I was using pieces of the pages to make a trail back to my room but... I think you might prefer to read it while you wait for me to get back."

Ven smiled at her and examined the book in his hands, turning it over a few times as if there would be something new on it if he looked away, "Thanks, Naminé. Once I get out of here, I'll get you something too, okay?"

Ventus was a sweet boy, she decided. A small smile graced her lips as she nodded, "Thank you, Ven. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Ven nodded as she turned to leave, "Alright. See you soon, Naminé!"

She grinned and looked at him over her shoulder as she left, "Bye, Ven."

As she walked away from his room, she chanced a look in one of the mirrors once again. She was pleased to see that her eyes were the same shade of blue as his.

In her little world of uncertainties, one thing was for certain. After meeting Ventus, her thoughts would never be simple again.

* * *

Naminé would never be able to find the strange room with the strange boy ever again. It didn't matter how long she looked, or which way she went, she could never find herself at his door again. She wasn't even able to apologize for not being able to find a way to set him free. She wasn't even able to say goodbye when she went to leave for Twilight Town, and that was something that would bring her guilt even after she merged with Kairi.

* * *

Years later, when Sora would come to wake Ventus up, he was found with an old book in his hand. Upon awakening, he looked at Sora with confusion, as if he were expecting someone else.

"You're not Naminé."


End file.
